disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
True Family Excitement transcript
Announcer: "Coming up next on Sonic the Hedgehog and Pals." Sonic: (narrating) "Mine and Manic's sister, Sonia just fell in love with the brave and heroic super fast hedgehog, Stanley Katzenberg." Stanley: "I really love you, Sonia, you're more beautiful like a tulip." Sonia: "Oh, Stanley, I really love it when you say those things to me." Sonic: (still narrating) "But right after they get married and have a twin son and daughter named Ethan and Katrina, Manic and I become responsible uncles and try to keep them outta trouble." Ethan: "Katrina, watch out for that Mecha-Lizard!" Sonic: (still narrating) "Can me and my brother and good friends protect our twin nephew and niece? find out, on Sonic the Hedgehog and Pals, next." Prologue: The theme song intro [Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM Theme Tune In Background] Blue streak speeds by Sonic the Hedgehog power punch by a rock Knuckles the Echidna Sonic he can really move Knuckles '' ''he's got a powerful attitude Tails he's intelligent they're workin' as a team Continues In Background look out for his chaos blast Shadow the Hedgehog don't get him annoyed Vector the Crocodile Sonic he can really move Knuckles '' ''he's got a powerful attitude Tails he's intelligent they're workin' as a team Scene 1: Sonic, Manic and Sonia's apartment Sonic (from inside their apartment): "Okay, you guys, I got just the list of things we prepared for Stanley's arrival." Zoom inside apartment building...... Sonic: "Manic, did you put the dishes away and make the beds?" Manic: "I sure did, Sonic." Sonic: "And, Sonia, did you dust the shelves." Sonia: "Sure did." Sonic: "Good, now Stanley should be arriving any single minute now." Ringing Sonia: "Oh my gosh, he must be here right now." Sonia goes right over to the front door and opens it to let Stanley inside. Sonia: "Hey, Stanley, what a nice surprise, come inside and relax yourself." Stanley: "Why sure thing, Sonia, you and I are going out on our dates this evening." Sonia and Stanley walk around together as always and Sonic and Manic notice them. Sonic: "So, Sonia, Stanley, how long have you 2 known 1 another?" Sonia: "Oh just about a couple of months and years ahead of us." Stanley: "Right before we marry 1 another, Sonia and I have a few dates to catch up on." Manic: "Okay, you guys, good luck on your dates tonight." Sonia and Stanley walk around and leave for their dates. Sonic: "Well, there they go." Sonia and Stanley's dates include eating out at Meh Burger, dancing it off at a dance off party and seeing a comedy movie at the movie theater. Bygone Island Church/Sonia and Stanley's wedding ceremony Soar: "Do you, Stanley, take Sonia to be your lawful wedded wife?" Stanley: "Yes, I do." Soar: "And do you, Sonia, take Stanley to be your lawful wedded husband?" Sonia: "I do, of course I do." Soar: "And from this day on, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Stanley and Sonia Katzenberg." Sonia and Stanley are finally married to 1 another. Knuckles: "They're finally married to 1 another." Tails: "I knew they were gonna do it." Amy: "So did I." Rouge: "They're finally living together as always." Meanwhile in Bygone Island Forest...... Sonic, Manic and Sonia are racing around with Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Amy Cream, Big, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Omega, Gamma, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Honey, Shade, Antoine and Charles. Sonia: Heavily Sonic: "Sonia, are you alright?" Sonia: "Yeah, Sonic, I'm alright, it's just difficult to keep up with you guys since I'm pregnant." Sonic and Manic: "Pregnant?!?" Manic: "We're gonna be responsible uncles!" Charles: "And I'm gonna be a responsible great uncle!" Antoine: "Follow me, everybody, I know ze way to Bygone Hospeetal." Inside Bygone Hospital Stanley: "And I'm gonna be a responsible father to a little purple boy hedgehog or a little dark pink girl hedgehog." Sonia: "I'm hungry again, Stanley, can you go find some graham crackers with peanut butter and cream cheese with clover honey, please?" Charles: "No, no, no, no, no, Sonia, you mustn't give in to your cravings, it's not a good idea for the baby, here you go, just have some turkey noodle soup, it's 1 of my best recipes." Sonia: "Oh thanks a bunch, Uncle Charles, it's just how you used to make it for me, Sonic and Manic when we were young kids." Meanwhile in the waiting room, Sonic, Manic, Tails and the others are reading their comic magazines and Dr. Rabbit shows up from Sonia's hospital room. Dr. Rabbit: "Sonic, Manic, super good news, it's a little purple boy hedgehog and a little dark pink girl hedgehog." Sonic, Manic, Tails and the others enter Sonia's hospital room. Stanley: "Everybody, meet our son, Ethan." All Bygone Island residents: "Wow!" Sonia: "And our daughter, Katrina." All Bygone Island residents: "Whoa!" Back inside Sonic, Manic, Sonia and Stanley's apartment/Ethan and Katrina's 1st birthday celebration The birthday party banner reads Happy 1st birthday, Ethan and Katrina ''on it. Sonia: "Go ahead, my perfect little angel cakes, make a wish." Ethan and Katrina make the most perfect wish by blowing out the 2 candles on their baby-proof cake. Stanley: "Wow, Ethan and Katrina are both a year old right now." Sonic: On Drinking Glasses "Ever since Stanley and Sonia had their little purple hedgehog and little dark pink hedgehog, Manic and I have been the most happy go lucky Uncles on Bygone Island." Manic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and other residents: "For Ethan and Katriina." They all begin toasting for Ethan and Katrina. Sticks: "Okay, now our job is to baby proof this house up." They all begin baby proofing the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the upstairs lavatory, the downstairs lavatory and Ethan and Katrina's new bedroom. Shadow: "There we go, that should do it." Ethan and Katrina are now in their blue and pink crib. Ethan: "Pelican." Katrina: "Pork chop." Sonia: "Oh my gosh, I don't believe this." Sonia: "Stanley, Sonic, guys, you gotta come see this!" Sonic, Manic, Knuckles,, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Sticks, Marine, Omega and Gamma walk right upstairs to Ethan and Katrina's bedroom. Stanley: "What is it, Sonia?" Manic: "Are Ethan and Katrina alright? Sonia: "Yes, you guys, Ethan and Katrina just said their 1st words." Sonic: "They did?" Sonia: "Come on, little angel cakes, repeat for everybody." Ethan: "Pelican." Katrina: "Pork chop." Stanley: "Ethan said pelican and Katrina said pork chop." Vector: "And pretty soon, they'll learn a few more words." They all go right to bed and get their beauty sleep. The very next morning, Ethan and Katrina are now 7 year old hedgehog kids. Ethan: "Hey, Katrina, watch this move." Ethan runs around supersonic fast, back and forth. Katrina: "Wow, Ethan, that's super thrilling, when did you realize you could do that?" Ethan: "I don't know, but I've been super good at it." Sirens Wailing Sonic: "You guys, trouble, follow me!" The Freedom Fighters along with Ethan and Katrina go on out to fight against Dr. Eggman's powerful giant robot creature: Mecha Lizard. Dr. Eggman: "Well if it isn't the Freedom Fighters, well now it's time for the meeting with Mecha Lizard." Knuckles: "Bring it on, Dr. Eggman, 1 good battle fight can't stop any of us!" Mecha Lizard begins stomping around. Ethan: "Katrina, watch out for that Mecha-Lizard!" Ethan and Katrina back away to avoid the powerful attacks of Mecha-Lizard. Silver: "Alright, Mecha-Lizard, let's finish this off!" Blaze: "Let's bring it on!" They continue fighting against Mecha-Lizard 'til Mecha Lizard's now defeated. Dr. Eggman: "You'll pay for this!" Knuckles: "Alright, we got him down!" Sonic: "Good thing Ethan and Katrina didn't get burned up." Omega: "Mecha Lizard is now defeated." Gamma: "Operation elimination." Manic: "Now let's go back home to the apartment." Scene 2: Back at the apartment Manic: "Well it sure is a good thing Bygone Island didn't get blown up." Sonia: "Now we'll just have the chance to kick back and relax ourselves." Sonic: "Good thinking, Sonia, now let's get some shut eye." Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Stanley, Ethan and Katrina go right into their separate bedrooms and get their beauty sleep. End Production Credits Voice Cast Members Credits 'Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice)' 'Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)' 'Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)' 'Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)' 'Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose (voice)' 'Richard Kind as Big the Cat (voice)' 'Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit (voice)' 'Cheech Marin as Manic the Hedgehog (voice)' 'Candi Milo as Sonia the Hedgehog (voice)' 'Johnny Yong Bosch as Stanley the Hedgehog (voice)' 'Owen Vaccaro as Ethan the Hedgehog (voice)' 'Scarlett Estevez as Katrina the Hedgehog (voice)' 'Sandra Bullock as Rouge the Bat (voice)' 'Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)' 'Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat (voice)' 'Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (robotic voice)' 'Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (robotic voice)' 'Travis Willingham as Soar the Eagle (voice)' 'Jeff Bennett as Dr. Rabbit (voice)''' Category:Sonic the Hedgehog and Pals season 1 episode scripts